BezHikność w Seattle/scenariusz
Hik powraca, aby uratować Fineasza i Ferba przed swoim nemezis - Mitchem, którego celem jest przejęcie kontroli nad wszystkimi obcymi, stawiając świat Hika przed niebezpieczeństwem. Hik, chłopcy, ich siostra i Izabela muszą ocalić wszechświat. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ponownie spotyka się ze swoim dawnym nemezis - Pupu panem Pandą, lecz gdy pojawia się Agent P, złoczyńca twierdzi, że ma coś do wyjaśnienia. Część I (Odcinek zaczyna się w kosmosie tak jak w "Gwiezdnych wojnach" - tekst przesuwa się po ekranie.) Narrator: Dawno temu w odległym studiu w Burbank zdziczała grupa animatorów stworzyła lipny trailer kontynuacji przygód Hika, której nie mieli zamiaru nakręcić. Niestety wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć ten odcinek, więc trzeba było napisać scenariusz i połączyć kilka przypadkowych scen. (Pojawiają się sceny, które były w napisach końcowych z odcinka "Przygody Hika".) (Fineasz, Ferb i Hik patrzą się w niebo, leci na nich maszyna Mitcha, wszyscy uciekają.) Mitch: (Trzyma dwie niebieskie ogniste kule.) Hahahahaha! Nie jesteś aby za młody by ratować wszechświat? Fineasz: (Przybliżenie do Ziemi. Fineasz i Ferb mają założone wdzięko-lokalizatory.) Tak jestem. (Hik zakłada różowy kask. Ferb trzyma Fretkę, która zwisa z statku. Statek Mitcha i Hika uderzają się. Ferb jedzie na dół po puchar.) (W bazie Pepe) Major Monogram: Masz mi oddać Twój kapelusz! (Pepe uderza krzesłem w monitor.) (W statku Mitcha) Dundersztyc: (Widziany Balunio w stroju.) Balunio! Mitch: Colin! (W bango-ru Zuzia i Hik walczą ze sobą.) (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: Co?! Jeremiasz też tam będzie?! (Hik jest na szczycie budynku.) Hik: Hik! (Z powrotem w kosmosie) Narrator: Sami sobie są winni. Przedstawiamy zatem BezHikność w Seattle. (W kosmosie widać jak Statek Mitcha i goni Statek Hika strzelając w niego promieniami.) (W domu Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: Jesteś gotowa? Stefa: Tak. To nie przeszkadza ci, no wiesz, że odpuszczasz braciom? Fretka: Za bardzo się przejmuję tym, co robią Fineasz i Ferb. Kiedyś miałam dużo poważniejsze zmartwienia, jak "Co?! To Jeremiasz też tam będzie?" Po prostu muszę przezwyciężyć lęki. Stefa: Skoro będziesz walczyć z podświadomością to możesz mnie uszczęśliwić. No, zakupy czekają. Fretka: Tak, i koniec przejmowania się moimi braćmi. Gdybym zrobiła połowę tego, co oni dostałabym... szlaban. Stefa: Oo. Znów cię poniosło, prawda ? Fretka: Stefa, gdybym zrobiła co to Fineasz i Ferb dostałabym szlaban a oni razem ze mną. Ofiarne przyłapanie. Stefa: Tak, znów cię poniosło. Fretka: Dam się więc przyłapać. Stefa: Stoję tutaj... Fretka: I załatwię ich z zaskoczenia. Stefa: I wychodzę. Fretka: Hahahahahaha. (W kuchni Linda uczy się francuskiego za pomocą audiobooka.) Głos w słuchawkach Lindy: Où est la. Linda: Où est la. Fretka: Mamo, w razie potrzeby będę na zewnątrz z Fineaszem i Ferbem. A kiedy już sobie zrobisz krótką przerwę może zajrzysz do ogródka i zobaczysz co robimy, dobra? Linda: Dobrze, nie ma sprawy. O, czy możesz wyrzucić śmieci, worek leży przy drzwiach. Fretka: Pewnie mamo. (Wychodzi do ogródka.) No dobra chłopaki! To co będziemy dzisiaj (Zostaje zgnieciona przez dwie gigantyczne poduszki.) robić? Fineasz: O! Wybacz Fretka. Robimy bitwę na poduchy. Fretka: Bitwa na poduchy? Świetnie! Lepiej zejdź i daj próbować. Fineasz: Bardzo proszę. (Fretka siada, a Fineasz wysiada.) Fretka: Tak na pewno ściągnę tu mamę. Fineasz: Wiesz kto jeszcze to uwielbia? Fretka: Tak, tak, tak. Powiedz, powiedz gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: Hmm, miałem na myśli Buforda, ale gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Pepe) Major Monogram: Witaj, Agencie P! Doktor Dundersztyc wyruszył w podróż jest teraz na północy stanu Waszyngton. Udasz cię tam natychmiast i sprawdzisz co on znowu kombi... Au! Uuu. Mój krzyż. Carl, chwyt. Carl: Tak Majorze. (Chwyta go tak jak w odcinku ''"Przygody Hika".) '''Major Monogram': Ach. Po za tym masz mi oddać swój kapelusz! W Seattle zasadzie bez przerwy pada dlatego chciałbym pokryć go nowym super środkiem wodoodpornym. A no właśnie zamontowaliśmy w moim monitorze niekłukący ekran. No śmiało. Wypróbuj go! (Pepe urywa krzesło i rzuca je w ekran. Krzesło jest rozpada.) Hm? Trzeba będzie też zamówić nietłukący fotel. Pepe! (Ogródek Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: Mamo, zobacz świetnie się bawimy podczas tej niebezpiecznej zabawy! (W ogródku ląduje statek Hika.) Fineasz: To Hik! Hik: Hik! Fineasz: W czym problem? Hik: Hik! (W ogródku ląduje statek Mitcha.) Fineasz: Łał, spoko statek. Czy jest twój? Hik: Hik! Fineasz: Co takiego? Hik: (Zakłada tłumaczące wąsy.) W nogi! (Fineasz, Ferb i Hik uciekają z ogródka, gdy nagle przes furtkę wchodzi Izabela.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, widzia... (Fineasz, Ferb i Hik łapią Izabelę.) Fineasz: W nogi! (Wszyscy biegną za dom.) Czekaj, Fretka. (W ogródku) Fretka: Mamo, wyjdź i zobacz jak się genialnie bawimy! (Wielki statek Mitcha posuwając się przypadkowo zahacza o urządzenie, w którym była Fretka i zabiera ją z ogródka.) Linda: (Wchodząc do ogródka) Dobrze córciu, niby co miałam zobaczyć? (Za domem) Fineasz: Muszę wrócić po Fretkę! (Fretka nagle spada przed nimi na wielkie poduszki.) Fretka: Co się dzieje? Fineasz, Izabela i Hik: Wiej! Fretka: (Patrząc na statek Mitcha, który zaczyna strzelać w nich laserami.) Aaa! (Hik robi unik przed laserem, przez co gubi tłumaczące wąsy i wszyscy zaczynają biec z powrotem do ogródka.) '' '''Hik': Hik! Izabela: O nie, Hik zgubiłeś tłumaczące wąsy! (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb wsiadają do statku Hika.) Głos w słuchawkach Lindy: Statek kosmiczny jest za tobą. Le vaisseau spatial est juste derrière vous. Fineasz: Patrzcie, to mama! Głos w słuchawkach Lindy: Twoje dzieci wsiadają do statku kosmicznego. Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Głos w słuchawkach Lindy: Vos enfants monter maintenant dont vaisseau spatial. Fineasz: Lecimy w przestrzeń kosmiczną! Głos w słuchawkach Lindy: Żesz na miłość, możesz się odwrócić? Fineasz: Na razie! Głos w słuchawkach Lindy: Oh pour l'amour de, vous de serait tournez? Linda: W jakiej rozmowie ja to wykorzystam? (Na statku Hika) Fretka: (Nagrywa na telefon to co siędzieje na statku kosmicznym.) Cześć mamo, widzisz to? Odlatuję w kosmos statkiem kosmicznym z Fineaszem i Ferbem, ale mam przechlapane! Komputer w statku Hika: Autopilot włączony, awaryjne wąsy tłumaczące wysunięte. Hik: (Zakłada tłumaczące wąsy i odwraca się do Fineasza, Ferba, Fretki i Izabeli.) Bardzo was przepraszam za ten cały kogiel-mogiel, ale potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Fineasz: Możesz poprosić o co chcesz. Hik: Przedstawię wam zatem dokładniej mój problem. Tam skąd pochodzę, wdzięk jest ceniony ponad wszystko. (Pojawia się retrospekcja Hika.) Źródłem wdzięku naszej planety jest bardzo rzadki pierwiastek zwany gracium. Bardzo, bardzo dawno temu przed starożytnością pewiem dżentelmen o nazwisku Zachariasz Pradawny odkrył ukrytą podziemną żyłę czystego gracium. Pradawny wchłonął wysokoskoncentrowany gracium i stał się tak potwornie uroczy, że nikt nie potrafił mu dosłownie niczego odmówić. Ale jak wiadomo, wdzięk absolutny prowadzi do korupcji. Pradawny szybko przerodził się w chciwego tyrana, którego uwięziono po wielkiej wojnie. Z racji iż czyste gracium było zbyt niebezpieczne jego resztki zebrano do pojemnika, które następnie wystrzelono w ciemną otchłań kosmosu. Jednak tydzień temu nasi naukowcy odkryli długi szlak wdzięku prowadzący z naszej planety w kierunku Ziemi. (Retrospekcja kończy się.) Dzieci i Fretko, proszę was o pomoc. Ktoś chce przywłaszczyć sobie resztki czystego gracium i musimy go uprzedzić. Fineasz: Żaden problem, razem z Ferbem zrobimy wdziękolokalizator. Przy kalibracji będę musiał wziąć pod uwagę wdzięk Hika. (Izabela patrzy na Fineasza.) I twój również Izabelo. Izabela: Nie lituj się tak nade mną. (Do Hika) To jak bardzo czarny jest ten charakter? Hik: Zdaje się, że już poznaliście rzeczonego niegodziwca. (Przed domem Fineasza i Ferba) Mitch: Ha! Dzieci mnie do niego zaprowadzą! Zgodnie z moim planem. (Dwa roboty Mitcha dziwnie na niego patrzą.) Co, co tak patrzycie? Taki był ten plan. (Roboty patrzą na zniszczony statek.) Tak, nawet zniszczenie statku było częścią mojego planu. Wiecie, mogę was zdezaktywować, a dwa inne blaszaki zajmą wasze miejsce. (Roboty zaczynają klaskać.) Tak lepiej. Dobrze, lepiej ruszajmy, zanim te dzieciaki znikną nam z oczu. (Wsiada do mniejszego statku, który wylatuje ze zniszczonego.) (Piosenka "To Mitch") To Mitch, Niektórzy go zowią Wielki! (Na statku Hika) Fineasz: Nie rozumiem tego. Wielki Mitch uciekł z więzienia? Hik: Nasza społeczność to sam powab i wdzięk. Najcięższym możliwym wyrokiem jest zawieszenie praw obywatelskich. Fineasz: Brawo Ferb, wdziękolokalizator 2 działa jak trzeba. Fretka: Więc dokąd lecimy? Fineasz: Według czujników, gracium znajduje się gdzieś w Seattle. Izabela: Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że już tam jesteśmy? (Statek Hika mija znak z napisem "Seattle", gdzie jest pochmurno i pada deszcz.) Ferb: Jesteśmy. (Po wyjściu ze statku Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Izabela i Hik stoją przed kawiarnią.) Fineasz: Według wskazań, gracium jest zakopane gdzieś pod tymi opuszczonymi kawiarniami. Izabela: Chyba odznaka poszukiwania starożytnych pozaziemskich pojemników nareszcie mi się przyda. Fretka: Świetnie, więc znajdźmy to całe gracium. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej damy się przyłapać. (Wszyscy zaczynają szukać gracium kopiąc przy kawiarniach.) Fretka: (Nagrywając się na telefon.) Mamo, przekopujemy całe północno-zachodnie wybrzeże, chyba się nie gniewasz? (W jednej kawiarni siedzi Dundersztyc i czyta gazetę.) Dundersztyc: Ach, Seattle mój dom z dala od domu. I pomyśleć, że Pepe Pan Dziobak nic o tym nie wie. Nie, nie ma zielonego pojęcia o moich tutejszych wypadach, biedne, małe, naiwne stworze... (Zauważa za szybą Pepe Pana Dziobaka i zaczyna uciekać, wybiega z kawiarni wychodząc przez okno. Niestety Pepe Pan Dziobak stoi przy oknie już wcześniej na niego czekając.) Aaaa! Mnie tu nie ma, wcale mnie nie widzisz! (Ucieka i wpada do wielkiego dołu) Pepe Panie Dziobaku, co tam u ciebie słychać? (Nagle do Pepe podchodzi Piotruś Pan Panda z dwoma kubkami kawy.) Proszę, proszę to Piotruś Pan Panda mój były nemezis. No co za przypadek, co nie? W sumie to co on tu robi? W Seattle, w moim...mieście? I proszę przyniósł, przyniósł dwie kawy z których jedna na pewno nie jest dla mnie! (Machając rękami, przypadkowo odkopuje pojemnik z gracium.) Nie jest dla mnie, ...bo ta dla mnie jest tutaj! (Pije gracium.) O, to wcale nie była kawa. (Gracium przemienia Dundersztyca i staje się słodki.) No to pięknie, niby w jakim świecie my żyjemy, żeby już nie można było wypić jakiejś niesmacznej zawartości dziwacznej urny, bez przechodzenia potem gruntownej cielesnej transformacji. (Do dołu, w którym jest Dundersztyc nagle wpada Mitch) Mitch: (Chwytając pustą urnę) Nareszcie urna gracium jest...och nie, pusta! Dundersztyc: Ej, koleś stoisz na moim kitlu! Ach! Mitch: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Naprawdę wypiłeś całe gracium? Dundersztyc: O, więc tak to się nazywa. Ale prawdę mówiąc, nie polecam. Mitch: Nawet wyglądasz słodko, ale przede wszystkim nikt nie powinien dać ci się oprzeć. Jak zwyczajny byłeś przedtem? Dundersztyc: Ej, ja cię znam! Ty jesteś Mitch z kosmosu. Postaw mnie ty złodzieju przyjaciół! Mitch: Cóż, czy taki czy inny pojemnik na gracium nie ma większego znaczenia. Chcesz pojechać na wycieczkę? Będzie ubaw i to jaki. (Do swoich robotów widząc Pepe Pana Dziobaka i Piotrusia Pana Pandę) Zniszczyć ich! Dundersztyc: Łał, ostry jesteś. (Roboty zaczynają walczyć z obydwoma agentami) Fineasz: Zlokalizowałem sygnał źródła wdzięku, Wielki Mitch go ma! Hik: Niech to licho! Trzeba koniecznie szybko coś zrobić! Mitch: (Trzymając Dundersztyca) Wkrótce cały świat będzie mój! Dundersztyc: Jeśli mnie zaraz nie postawisz to.... (Fineasz i Ferb zabierają Dundersztyca z rąk Mitcha) Mitch: Że, że co? Izabela: (Widząc Dundersztyca) O, ale on słodziutki. Fineasz: Tak. To na pewno on jest źródłem sygnału. Izabela: A teraz na statek. Fretka: (Nagrywając się na telefon) Cześć mamo, patrz co robię! Mitch: Szybko, na statek! Dundersztyc: (Wpadając do statku Hika) Juhu! Łi! Fineasz: Mamy cię! Gaz do dechy, Hik, zabierajmy się stąd. Mitch: Właśnie, że nic z tego. (Fineasz i Ferb lecą z powrotem do Danville a Mitch ich goni.) Fineasz: Jest coraz bliżej! Mitch: Już mi nie uciekniecie. (Fretka wypada ze statku, a Ferb ją łapie.) Fretka: Aaaaaa! (Nagrywając się na telefon) Cześć mamo, patrz jestem w niebezpieczeństwie! Ferb, powiedz cześć. (Ferb macha.). Hik: A niech to! Promień ściągający. Uwaga dzieci zaraz zatrzęsie nami jak grochem w drewnianej grzechotce! Wszyscy: Aaaauauuaaaa...! (Dundersztyc i Hik wypadają ze statku.) Hik: No, mały przyjacielu mam wrażenie, że czeka nas definitywny koniec. Dundersztyc: Tak? Mów za siebie wyląduje na tobie, żebyś złagodził mój upadek. Część II Hik: Spadamy, spadamy i spadamy. Dundersztyc: Myślisz, że ostatnie chwile życia chce przeznaczyć na żarty o przerwie na reklamy? (Hik spada na czubek jakiegoś budynku i gubi tłumaczące wąsy.) Hik: Hik! Dundersztyc: O, wąsy mu odpadły, a myślałem, że już nic mnie dzisiaj nie zaskoczy. (Nagle spadającego Dundersztyca łapie latający pojazd Pepe Pana Dziobaka i Piotrusia Pana Pandy.) Pupu i Pepe! Dundersztyc: Niezły chwyt, ale tych wąsów nic nie przebije. (Nagle Mitch chwyta Dundersztyca promieniem ściągającym i odlatuje.) Mitch: Dziękuję bardzo, ale ja to wezmę. Hik: (Stojąc na samym czubku budynku.) Hik! (Fineasz i Ferb podlatują do Hika statkiem i zabierają go.) Fineasz: Niestety uciekł. Wskakuj! (Hik wchodzi do statku.) Teraz Wielki Mitch ma gracium. Wiesz może dokąd leci? Hik: Hik! (Zakłada awaryjne tłumaczące wąsy.) Wraca na moją planetę i muszę ich ostrzec. (Mówiąc przez radio) Czerwony alarm, czerwony alarm, Mitch zdobył gracium i jest w drodze powrotnej. Zmobilizujcie armię i nie dopuśćcie go do fortecy. To jest wojna! Operatorka radia: Hik? Hik: Przepraszam, ale zapomniałem, że mam je pod nosem. (Zdejmuje tłumaczące wąsy.) Hik! Operatorka radia: Hik! (Notuje coś i pokazuje dowodzącemu radiem. Scena przenosi się do pokoju dowodzenia wojskowego.) Dowódca radia: Hik? (Do sekretarza rady wojennej) Hik! Sekretarz rady wojennej: Hik? Hik! (Szepcząc do porucznika armii) Hik! Porucznik armii: Hik! (Wciska czerwony guzik, który uruchamia alarm.) Alarm: Hik! Hik! (Piosenka To wojny czas) Fa-la-la-la-la 3x Dla nas i dla (dla) To wojny czas, to wojny czas Dla nas i dla (dla) To wojny czas, to wojny czas My-my-my-my-my-my Zmieciemy go na pył! La-la-la-la-la-la Miażdżymy z naszych sił! Dla nas i dla (dla) To wojny czas, to wojny czas Dla nas i dla (dla) Dowódca armii: Hik! Hik! To wojny czas, to wojny czas! (Podczas piosenki mieszkańcy planety Hika ruszają do twierdzy Mitcha i bombardują jej drzwi. Później widzimy jak Pepe Pan Dziobak i Piotruś Pan Panda również do niej wchodzą. Następnie widać lecący statek Hika.) Hik: Oto ona. Moja planeta. Izabela: Hik, ona jest urocza. Może po za tą mroczną fortecą stojącą w cieniu chmur. Hik: Niestety tam właśnie zmierzamy. Fretka: Och. Ech. Mamy jakiś plan? Czy padamy w to złowieszcze miejsce od tak, Huzia na Józia? Fineasz: A wiesz, huzia na Józia to też całkiem niezły plan. (W komorze odczyszczania) Mitch: Jesteśmy. To komora odczyszczania. Dundersztyc: Poważnie? Masz całą komorę po prostu do odczyszczania różnych rzeczy? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że aż tak często to robisz? Czym ty cię właściwie zajmujesz? Mitch: Słuchaj, moje życie to moja sprawa! Rozumiano? Dundersztyc: (Roboty zapinają Dundersztyca.) Już cofam. Daruj sobie tę wredną pozę. Jak być nie zauważył to chodzę z tobą z własnej nie przymującej woli. Ale jasne dobra jesteś wredny. Już niech ci będzie. Kapuje. Mitch: (Śmieje się i trzyma niebieskie kule ognia.) Gdy już odczyszczanie się skończy dopiero wtedy przekonasz cię jak wrednym typem jest... (Jedna kula zaczyna się palić.) Aaa! Ugaś to! Ugaś to! Ugaś to! (Jeden z robotów gaci ogień gaśnicą.) Dobra. To było trochę żenujące. Pójdę przygotować maszynę, a wy dokońcie wszystko tutaj. Niestety nie znoszę zapachu odczyszczania. (Mitch odchodzi.) Dundersztyc: A niby jak to pachnie? (Przy statku Hika) Izabela: (Ubiera buty.) Hik, po co bierzesz te lusterka? Hik: Na wszelki wypadek. Izabela: Dobra... Fretka: (Ubiera kask.) Sama nie wiem ludzie ten właz jest całkiem solidny. Jesteś pewien złamać kod zabezpieczający albo coś takiego? Fineasz: (Stoi z Ferbem przy drzwiach.) Tak jestem. Myślę, że wystarczy cisnąć czerwony przycisk. (Naciska przycisk. Wszyscy wchodzą.) (W komorze odczyszczania odczyszczanie się skończyło i nalewają to do pojemnika.) Dundersztyc: (Wrócił już do swej postaci.) No to ja rozumiem. Nie było nawet najgorzej. Prawdę mówiąc to nawet bardzo mi się to podobało. (Roboty wysyłają gracium do wnętrza.) Hm, fajne to odczyszczanie. (Pojawia się Piotruś Pan Panda i Pepe Pan Dziobak.) Piotruś Pan Panda i Pepe Pan Dziobak? Współpracujecie żeby ocalić mnie? Och, to bardzo miło z waszej strony. (Roboty zauważają Agentów i zbliżają się do Dundera.) Ech, może mi tak pomożecie? (Piotruś i Pepe odchylają górę metalu (tam gdzie było odczyszczanie) w roboty. Roboty spadają w ścianę. Pojawia się więcej robotów. Dunder się uwalnia.) Otóż mi ratunek. (Piotruś, Pepe i Dunder uciekają.) (Mitch idzie żeby być słodki.) Mitch: Tak! Maszyna jest w pełni naładowana gracium. Hik: (Jest na balkonie z innymi.) Ani kroku dalej, Mitch. Mitch: Hik, skąd tu gdzie wziąłeś? Hik: Pomaga mi Team Fineasza. Fretka: Nadal nie lubię tej nazwy. Mitch: Spóźniłeś cię! (Mitch wychodzi z robo-tułów i wychodzi z lewej nogi.) Nie potrzymasz mnie przed dostaję się najsłodszą istotą w całym wszechświecie. Fineasz: Nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafi. Hik: Ja również nie. Mitch: Nie stój, że tak. Bierz ich! (Robo-tułów biegnie.) O, ale cię wam oderwie gdy on was... (Do robo-tułowia) Z prawej! Rampa z prawej! Po drugiej prawej! (Do grupy) No tak! Kiedy wreszcie do was dostrzeże będziecie w sporych tarapatach. A między czasie będziecie świadkami stworzenia najsłodszej istoty w całym wszechświecie. Mnie! (Ciągnie za dźwignie, zmienia się w słodziaka.) Hik: O nie! Przemienia się! Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno wam na niego patrzeć! Zostaniecie opętani jego wdziękiem, a on zdobędzie nad wami pełną kontrolę! (Wszyscy zasłaniają oczy na czas oprócz Fineasza, który zostaje opentany wdziękiem Mitcha.) Fineasz: Ooo! (Dundersztyc, Piotruś i Pepe biegną korytarzem. Roboty ich gonią i strzelają.) Dundersztyc: Ej, właśnie się czegoś o sobie dowiedziałem! Najwyraźniej potrafię biegać szybciej od pandy, ale biegam trochę wolniej od dziobaka! Hm, ciekawe. W ciężkich chwilach człowiek naprawdę poznaje samego siebie! Teraz w lewo chłopaki! Za tymi drzwiami musi być wyjście! (Za drzwiami pojawia się Balunio w kombinezonie.) Balunio, to ty! Ależ się cieszę, że cię widzę. Spokojnie, panowie. Balunio i ja się dobrze znamy. No, Balunio jak dobrze, że cię... (Balunio chce osią elektryczną trafić w Dundersztyca.) Rozumiem było miło, ale... Aaa! Ratunku! On mnie zaraz poświatruje! (Armia Hików dalej rozwala drzwi.) Dla nas i dla (dla) To wojny czas. To wojny czas (Wyważyli drzwi. Wchodzą do środka. Są zauroczeni.) (Na balkonie) Fineasz: O! Spójrzcie na tego maluszka. W jaki sposób mogę przekazać mu wszystko co do mnie należy? Fretka: (Nagrywa się.) Mamo, kiepsko to wygląda. Możliwe, że nie wrócimy. Fineasz spad we wdziękotrans. Mitch zmienił w uroczą istotę i pokonał całą armię Hików. Nie ma już nikogo kto... Hik: (Zdejmuje tłumaczące wąsy.) Hik! (Bierze lusterko, jedzie liną na dół, zamyka oczy i strzela z Mitchem promieniami.) Fineasz: Ach, strzelają w siebie uroczo zabójczymi promieniami. (Robo-kostium goni Ferba, Fretkę i Izabelę. Fretka i Izabela krzyczą, a Fineasz nadal patrzy na Hika i Mitcha.) (Roboty trzymają Pepe i Piotrusia. Dundersztyc trzyma tarczę żeby się bronić.) Dundersztyc: Ach, Baluniu proszę pomóc mi. Baluniu! O nie! Zapomnij o mnie tak jak ja o tobie. Baluniu! Gdybym tylko mógłbym cofnąć czas! (Balunio łapie roboty w kierunku Dundera i je zniszczy.) Baluniu! (Balunio bierze go do siebie. Balunio pokonuje roboty.) Wiedziałem, że nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem! Pomyśl tylko o tych wszystkich wspaniałych chwilach, które razem spędzi... (Robot strzela w Balunia.) Nieee! (Balunio jest na kolanach. Dundersztyc go trzyma.) Nieee! Baluniu. Zostaj ze mną. (Piotruś i Pepe są smutni.) Nie pozwolę ci odejść po raz drugi. Baluniu. Moje serce właśnie... pęka. (Hik i Mitch dalej walczą. Mitch przewraca Hika. Hikowi wypada kask.) Hik: Hik! (Mitch się śmieje.) (Na balkonie. Robo-kostium goni Ferba i Fretkę.) Izabela: (Patrzy przez lusterko na Hika.) O nie! Hik ma kłopoty! Fineasz! Fineasz! Fineasz rusz cię! (Ciągnie Fineasza w dół.) Ostrząś cię. Fineasz! Hik jest ranny. (Zdejmuje kask i odgarnia włosy.) Został oświecony. Co teraz zrobimy? Fineasz. (Kamera skupia się na Izabeli.) Fineasz: I-Izabela? Ej, chwila moment. Izabelo przez cały czas mieliśmy w zasięgu super broń. Ciebie! Izabela: Mnie? Fineasz: Jesteś w stanie go pokonać. On jest słodki tylko na zewnątrz. A twój wdzięk zbije z głębi serca. Izabela: Więc, chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem urocza? Fineasz: To tylko naukowy fakt. (Podnosi wdziękolokalizator.) Musiałem zamontować 8000 opono odpiornik, żeby wdziękolokalizator się nie spalił. Izabela: Niech ci będzie. Już idę. Fineasz: Na pewno ci cię uda. Po prostu bądź sobą. Izabela: (Leci na linie do Mitcha.) Hej, Mitch. (Mitch się odwraca. Izabela robi słodkie oczka.) Co dziś robisz? Mitch: Hik! (Spada na ścianę. wypluwa słodkość i zakłada tłumaczące wąsy.) Au! (Cała armia Hików cieszy cię. Hik zakłada tłumaczące wąsy.) Hik: Gratuluję dzieci! (Fineasz i Ferb zjeżdżają na dół na linie.) Ocaliliście przed słodko-niecnym planem nie tylko moją planetę, ale i całą galaktykę. W imieniu mojego ludu dziękuje. Fineasz: Nie ma za co! Naprawdę! Fretka: (Zjeżdża po linie.) A ja nagrałam wszystko na telefonie! Mitch: (Ucieka.) Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Fretka: Ej, on. O nie! Ech. O nie! Nic z tego! (Nie ma czym rzucić, więc rzuca telefonem w przycisk, który zamyka bramę, która więzi Mitcha zamykając się, a telefon dziewczyny rozbija się o podłogę.) Mitch: Ych. Hik! Hik: Świetny rzut Fretko! Cóż teraz czeka go porządna odsiadka, 15-16 minut. (Przed domem Flynn-Fletcher odholowują zniszczony statek Mitcha.) (Na staku) Fineasz: Ech, nie ma to jak w domu. (Wylądowali statkiem w ogródku. Wszyscy wysiadają.) Dzięki za przejażdżkę. Hik: Nie wiem jak wam dziękować za pomoc w ratowaniu mojej planety. Fineasz: Nie ma za co. I sądzę, że wszyscy się dzisiaj czegoś nauczyliśmy, ale wszyscy wiemy czego, więc nie ma sensu to powtarzać. Izabela: Pa, Hik! Hik: Żegnajcie przyjaciele! (Startuje.) (Wszyscy machają.) Fineasz: Na razie! Izabela: Pa! Pa! Fineasz: To cześć! (Hik odlatuje.) Linda: (Schodzi do ogródka.) Fretka przecież ci mówiłam żebyś wyniosła śmieci. No to masz szlaban młoda damo. Fretka: No pewnie, że mam. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc siedzi na krześle. Pepe przychodzi.) Dundersztyc: Och, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, wybacz, ale dziś nic nie rób. Nadal mam ogromną depresje. (Pepe pokazuje Balunia przeklejonego plastrem.) Baluniu! (Wersja instrumentalna piosenki Mój wodny druh.) (Pokazane są sceny jak Dundersztyc spędza z nim czas: jeździ z nim na rowerze, pływa z nim w basenie, jest z nim w balonie w kształcie Balunia. '' '''Narrator': A teraz zapowiedź odcinka, którego też nie chcieliśmy nakręcić. (Dwa statki odbijają się o siebie.) Baljeet: (Widziany na nartach wodnych) Uważajcie tam! Dobra? Fretka: (Jest w ogródku.) To Jurek Pan Dziobak? (W mieście.) Fineasz: Czy one nie wymarły? (W ogródku Hik oddala się od statku. Statek wybucha.) (W kościele Jeremiasz ma garnitur.) Jeremiasz: Żeby było jasne sprzeciwiam się temu związkowi. (W autobusie Dundersztyc śpiewa.) Dundersztyc: Tak! Jak ja kocham ten komunikacyjny pen obu pasa. (W bango-ru Zuzia i Hik walczą.) Narrator: Przygody Hika. Odcinek 42. Hik: Hik! Narrator: Czterej odźwierni i Hik! (Z powrotem do autobusu.) Dundersztyc: Ech, czy Zuzia nie miała wystąpić w tym odcinku? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3